Los Juegos del Hambre: En Paz
by Klaineitsthebestintheworld
Summary: Mucho después de los juegos Peeta y Katniss han hecho una vida, pacifica y hermosa, los antes rivales, ahora amigos y los corazones rotos, sanados, pero por desgracia, la vida nunca es toda de rosa, y eso es lo que les esta pasando ahora a Katniss y Peeta, ni una daga, ni un corazón roto. Esto se acrecenta con la edad, siendo un enemigo silencioso, pero a la vez, un amigo.


**HI EVERYONE! Hoy les traigo una, en mi opinion, hermosa historia de una de mis obsesiones favoritas, ¡Los. Juegos. Del. Hambre! Se ubica mucho despues de Sinsajo, cuando Katniss y Peeta ya son ancianos y están... Bueno... Ahí se los dejo para la lectura. Pero, lamentablemente, no hay slash, al menos, una muy pequeña pizca, pero bueno, a mi me gusto mucho y espero que ha ustedes también le guste, sin mucho mas que decir, principalmente por que son las seis treinta de la mañana, aquí les dejo: Los Juegos del Hambre: En Paz**

* * *

><p>Me encuentro en una cama, hay muchas personas a mi alrededor, todas con caras tristes y ojos llorosos, ¿Porque lloran?, solo tengo sueño, solo me pesan un poco los parpados.<p>

Siento una mano tocando mi hombro, no es de ninguno de los que puedo ver, volteo y veo a una mujer de ojos grises y cabello castaño, más bien, gris con cabellos castaños, tenía unas cuantas arrugas en las sienes y la boca, era muy hermosa, pero... ¿Esta inclinada?, no, esta acostada junto a mí, sonríe, tiene una hermosa sonrisa, sus ojos también están llorosos, pero no como los de los demás, los de ella dan un brillo muy bello, como el de una vida completa, y feliz.

-¿Katniss?-Le llamo con duda, ella sonríe aún más, si es su nombre-¿Dónde estamos?

-Estamos en casa, Peeta, estamos en casa.

De algún modo su voz me reconforta. Toma mi mano y la aprieta suavemente, siento como una calidez crece desde mi pecho y se expande por todo mi cuerpo, sintiéndose aún más fuerte en mi palma, que ella aun sujetaba, me sentí pleno.

-Te amo-No sé dónde salió eso, pero lo sentí correcto, verdad, de verdad la amo. Ella aprieta más mi mano mientras sus ojos brillaban a causa de lágrimas listas para salir ante cualquier parpadeo, intenta sonreír más, pero creo que no le es posible.

-¿Recuerdas algo?-Me pregunta. Yo niego con la cabeza.- ¿Quisieras hacerlo?-Me pregunta de nuevo, pero esta vez con una preocupación floreciente en su voz y ojos.

Siento un miedo en mi pecho, mis memorias no son agradables, pero debo recordar, necesito, recordar.

-Si-Aseguro con un ligero temblor en mi voz... Ella asiente, sonriendo ahora sin los dientes y con una lagrima escapando por su mejilla izquierda.

-Gale-Pide ella. En unos pocos segundos un hombre fornido, con ojos grises, piel oliva y cabello castaño grisáceo entro en mi campo de visión, se parece mucho a Katniss en realidad.

-¿Eres primo de Katniss?-El ríe ligeramente, como si fuera un viejo chiste que no hubiese escuchado en mucho tiempo.

-No, un viejo, y muy buen amigo- Dice él sonriendo mostrando unos dientes perfectos y muy blancos, junto con unos ojos brillantes y tranquilos.

-Que humilde-Digo en broma. Gale y Katniss ríen junto con dos chicos que se encuentran a mi izquierda junto con otras personas. Son un chico y una chica.

La chica tenía unos brillantes ojos azules océano y cabello castaño chocolate, vestía un sweter rojo oscuro con unos jeans azul oscuro, tenía su cabello recogido en una trenza que le caía por el lado derecho de su cabeza, tendría unos 33, pero en verdad era muy bella. El chico supuse que sería su hermano mayor, tenía ojos grises eléctricos y cabello rubio ceniza estilizado en un corte militar, daba la impresión de que su cabeza fuese una flecha, vestía una camisa negra con los primeros tres botones desabrochados, con los brazos doblados hacia arriba a la altura de los codos, portaba unos jeans negros con cinturón café, se le veía imponente y elegante.

-Gale–Katniss vuelve a llamarlo, le lanza una mirada y el asiente, se acerca a mi lado y comienza a mover su mano sobre algo que parece un panel realmente delgado, emite un suave brillo azulado, no me había dado cuenta pero toca una delicada música de violín, era muy relajante. Intento alzar mi cabeza para ver mejor la pantalla pero algo en mi nuca me detuvo, a dos centímetros de haberla levantado alzo mi mano izquierda hacia mi nuca es un tubo, se siente frio, intento quitármelo pero era como si intentara quitarme piel así que lo dejo en su lugar, si no me lo han quitado debe ser porque de algún modo lo necesito me vuelvo a recostar y dejo que Gale siga con lo que sea que esté haciendo.

Esta listo- anuncia Gale mirando a Katniss. Ella asiente y luego me mira.

-Peeta–Me llama–ese tuvo es el que evita que recuerdes, te suministra suero con unos cuantos microbots por minuto que evitan que accedas a tus memorias–se nota que es muy lista, tengo que concentrarme para entender algunas palabras que dice, aunque talvez sea a causa de los microbots.- Ahora los microbots están regresando, en cuanto el ultimo regrese, recuperaras tus recuerdos. Pero te pido...se fuerte

- Pero no entiendo, ¿Qué cosa en mis recuerdos podría ser tan horrible como para...

En este momento siento lo el mayor dolor que puede haber experimentado. Me hace retorcerme y contorsionar el rostro.

Katniss aprieta con fuerza mi mano, oigo como un sollozo se escapa de su garganta.

Se fuerte, Peeta, pronto pasara, te...-pero ya no la puede oír, me encontraba en otro lugar. Estaba lloviendo y estaba afuera de... ¿Mi casa?, le estoy dando pan a unos cuantos cerdos, están negros y un poco duros. Alzo la vista y veo a una chica tirada en el suelo... Katniss, está bajo un árbol que la protege poco y nada de la lluvia. Siento como si un cuchillo atravesara mi corazón al verla en ese estado, trato de hablar pero no puedo, ella alza la vista y… vuelvo a cambiar de lugar.

* * *

><p>-Vamos, te amaran-le digo intentando tomar su mano ella lo hace de mala gana y alzamos nuestras manos entrelazadas.<p>

* * *

><p>Vuelvo a la realidad por un momento, estoy aturdido, Katniss está llorando, los chicos que rieron están junto a Gale, este los abraza, los tres están llorando.<p>

Vuelvo a sentir ese dolor punzante, ahora estoy corriendo hacia Katniss, tiene el cuello y la mano inflamados.

* * *

><p>-¡Katniss corre! ¡¿Qué estas haciendo!? ¡Corre, Katniss! ¡Debes correr! ¡Corre!<p>

* * *

><p>Todo se mueve cada vez más rápido.<p>

* * *

><p>-¿Cuál es tu color favorito?<p>

-No te pases-Me dice ella haciendo una expresión de incredibilidad

-Hablo enserio-Le dije viéndola a los ojos-.

* * *

><p>-¿Te casarías con migo, Katniss?<p>

* * *

><p>-¡Peeta no!<p>

* * *

><p>-¡Aléjense de mí!<p>

* * *

><p>-Debo pedirles que dejen sus armas<p>

* * *

><p>-Esto te recordara quien manda, muchacho<p>

* * *

><p>-¡Peeta!<p>

* * *

><p>Oigo un zumbido, veo negro, pero extrañamente me siento feliz, amado y amando.<p>

Mi vista empieza a trabajar, veo unos hermosos ojos azules océano y rostro tan delicado, que de seguro al tocarlo sería como tocar una nube.

Estoy abrazando a Katniss por la espalda mientras sostiene una bebe.

-¿Cómo la llamaremos?-Le pregunto a Katniss en su oído sin dejar de sonreírle.

-Elaenia-Dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Es hermoso-Le digo apoyando mi barbilla en su hombro.

La imagen empieza a desvanecerse, lentamente deja de ser visible, veo negro otra vez.

* * *

><p>Estoy de nuevo... en mi habitacion, la de Katniss y mío, ahora lo recuerdo todo, el distrito 12, Katniss, Gale, mis padres, el... Capitolio y... mis hijos, esos dos chicos eran Elaenia y Cygnus. No puedo creer que los olvidara, no puedo creer que olvidara a alguno, pero veo por qué lo hicieron. Era lo necesario.<p>

-Volvió-Anuncia Katniss viéndome a los ojos-.

-¿Qué?-Digo yo aún confundido.

-Tu inocencia, vuelve a brillar en tus ojos... por fin-Dice ella con un nudo en la garganta.

-Si...-Y era verdad, sentía ligero el corazón y la mente tranquila, algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo- pero-Si, pero tenía que saber por qué justo ahora y el por qué en si-¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no antes?

Katniss me miraba como esperando a que recordara algo. Lo hice.

-...Estamos muriendo-Digo con un nudo en la garganta.

-Sí, pero como es debido, con una vida hecha y una familia completa, por causa del tiempo, no de una daga.

-... ¿Podría verme?

-Claro. Gale, por favor-Pide Katniss. Gale asiente y se pone firme.

-Espejo. Peeta Mellark. Rostro-Dijo con voz firme. Su voz no había cambiado como uno esperaría, más bien se había suavizado, se había vuelto más armoniosa y pacífica, inspiraba confianza, y tranquilidad.

Frente a mi comenzó a formarse una esfera gris flotante, cuatro fisuras en las esquinas de las paredes la alimentaban con un fino polvo plateado que fluía en finos hilos. Mi esfera llego a un diámetro de seis centímetros aproximadamente. Microbots domésticos, recordé. Katniss y yo la instalamos hace unos años para ayudarnos con la casa, Katniss lo odio, siempre fue muy independiente. La esfera toma forma, en un segundo tenía un espejo frente a mí, mi rostro era casi igual que a los diecinueve, pero tenía ligeras arrugas en la boca, sienes y frente, y mi cabello estaba en una tipo de lucha entre rubio y blanco.

-Sí, difícil creer que estas muriendo de viejo.-Dijo Gale en broma viendo mi confusión.

Yo no preste atención, me comenzó a doler el brazo izquierdo pero no dije nada, Katniss apretó y soltó ligeramente mi mano, lo supo no sé cómo, pero lo hizo, yo voltee y la mire a los ojos, y entonces supe que Katniss también estaba sufriendo uno, que se iría junto con migo y que me apresurara a despedirme.

Algo me dijo que ella ya lo había hecho.

-Gale, Liam, Scott, Bianca**(1)**- Llame a la familia de Gale, estos se acercaron lentamente y se pasaron dos a cada lado, Gale y Liam a mi izquierda y Scott y Bianca a mi derecha, haciendo que Katniss soltara mi mano-Gale-lo nombre primero–sé que nunca fuimos grandes amigos-Dije, él río ligeramente- pero te tengo una gran estima y sé que no dudaría en haber ido yo a salvarte si tu hubieses estado en el mismo lugar en el que yo estuve hace tiempo. Eres un hombre fuerte, valiente y audaz que espero encontrar en el otro lado algún día- El asintió con los ojos llorosos y una sonrisa sin dientes-. Liam-Gale dejo pasar a Liam-Aunque no se mucho de ti, se lo suficiente como para estar seguro de que eres la mejor persona con la que Gale se pudo haber encontrado, eres muy efusivo y alegre, espero verlos pronto en el mas allá jugueteando entre ustedes-Dije con una sonrisa que Liam correspondió-Scott, Bianca-Los niños se acercaron a mí-¿Qué les puedo decir? Ustedes son como mis sobrinos y juro que los amo con todo mi corazón-Dije para luego recibir un abrazo de cuatro pequeños brazos en mi pecho-. Elaenia, Cygnus-Llame a mis hijos-...Son mi todo, no los cambiaría por nada, desde el día en que nacieron los ame con todo mi ser, son mi orgullo y mi universo. Daria lo que fuera por ustedes.-Dije al borde de las lagrimas, sintiendo como una lagrima fugitiva escapaba de mi iris derecha mientras Elaenia y Cygnus me besaban la frente- Y Katniss...

-No tienes que decir nada-Y en sus ojos vi que no mentía, ¿Que podía decirle ahora que no le hubiese demostrado ya?-.

-Te amo-Nos dijimos el uno al otro para darnos lo que sería nuestro último beso en este mundo.

Mire a todos para unas últimas palabras.

-Todos ustedes son mi familia, los amo a todos y no me arrepiento de las decisiones que tome, son mi familia, y los amo-Dije para por fin cerrar mis ojos y descansar, descansar, por fin, en paz.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Les daré una pista. ¡SLASH GALE X LIAM! ¡BIANCA Y SCOTT HIJOS!<strong>

**Y si se preguntan por que los nombres... Bueno, de personas, es por que tanto Gale como Liam tienen los peores recuerdos posibles de la historia que tuvieron que soportar y quieren que Scott y Bianca no pertenezcan de ninguna forma al pasado que vivieron.**

**Por cierto, Gale, Liam, Scott y Bianca viven en el Distrito 2.**


End file.
